


Persian's Date

by Nitocris



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitocris/pseuds/Nitocris
Summary: Persian has an Internet date. Double drabble.





	Persian's Date

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own the Pokémons. But I'd love to own just Persian – I like cats, especially Persians. Their faces make such an impression, as if they were spending their whole spare time on plotting something really evil against the whole humanity :) I recently came to like the drabble form, so I decided on posting this one. It's a double drabble – one that consists of 200 words. Enjoy.

" Persian's Date."

Meowth took a quick look at purring Persian, sitting in front of a mirror and admiring the reflection of his lithe body covered with tawny fur. The temperamental cat-like Pokémon's tail was raised straight up but Persian seemed contented.

"You seem happy" – Meowth noticed, carefully.

"An internet date."

Persian's eyes lit up with happiness. The jewel adorning his forehead, started to glow stronger.

"With whom?"

"The most beautiful cat in the world. Not a Pokémon but still. She's like me. Looks, personality… Yeah, that's her personality that matters. It's enough to take one look to know. We'll start a family" – Persian seemed lost in daydreaming – "to raise cute, half-Pokémon kittens resembling their parents."

Meowth imagined a litter of nasty kittens walking with all the grace and elegance of a proud queen like their parents. And like their parents, tearing their prey apart on their mere whim and scratching everybody. He winced at this vision.

"She seems to have a vicious temperament" – Meowth said. "Who is she? Do you already know her?"

"She sent me her photo" – Persian said, licking his tail. "It's enough."

"So you don't know her, yet?"

"Just from the net. I know her as a Grumpy Cat."


End file.
